fire_apparatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Miami-Dade Fire Rescue
Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 16699 NW 67 Avenue, Miami Lakes :Aerial 1 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60') :Battalion 14 - 2003 Ford F-350 4x4/Central States :Rescue 1 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 2' - 6460 NW 27 Avenue, Miami :Aerial 2 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60') :Battalion 5 - 2003 Ford F-350 4x4/Central States :Rescue 2 - 2008 Spartan Furion/Braun :Rescue 202 - Freightliner 'Fire Station 3' - 3911 SW 82 Avenue, Miami :Engine 3 - 2015 Rosenbauer Commander (1250/750) :Rescue 3 - 2008 Spartan Furion/Braun 'Fire Station 4' - 9201 SW 152 Street, Kendall :Battalion 9 - 2003 Ford F-350 4x4/Central States :Engine 4 - 2003 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) :Rescue 4 - 2010 Spartan Furion/Braun 'Fire Station 5' - 13150 SW 238 Street, Princeton :Engine 5 - 2003 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) :Rescue 5 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 6' - 15890 SW 288 Street, Homestead :Engine 6 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) :Rescue 6 - 2003 Freightliner FL60/Medic Master :Tanker 6 - 2004 Pierce Quantum (1500/2000) 'Fire Station 7' - 9350 NW 22 Avenue, West Little River :Engine 7 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) :Rescue 7 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 8' - 2900 Aventura Boulevard, Aventura :Battalion 2 - 2003 Ford F-350 4x4/Central States :Engine 8 - 2003 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) :Rescue 8 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 9' - 7777 SW 117 Avenue, Kendall :Engine 9 - 2015 Rosenbauer Commander (1250/750) :Aerial 9 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60') :Rescue 9 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 10' - 175-172 Street, Sunny Isles Beach :Ladder 10 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/75') :Rescue 10 - 2007 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 11' - 18705 NW 27 Avenue, Miami Gardens :Aerial 11 - 2006 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60') :Battalion 4 - 2008 Dodge Ram 3500 4x4/Central States :Rescue 11 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 12' - Bldg. 600, Miami International Airport :Foam 1 - 2013 Rosenbauer Panther 6x6 (?/3000/420F/450lbs dry chemical) :Foam 2 - 2013 Rosenbauer Panther 6x6 (?/3000/420F/450lbs dry chemical) :Foam 3 - 2013 Rosenbauer Panther 4x4 (?/1500/210F/450lbs dry chemical) :Battalion 6 - 2000 Ford Excursion :Engine 12 - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander (1500/750) :Rescue 12 - 2010 Spartan Furion :2013 Hall-Mark 35' mass casualty trailer :2012 Polaris/GEM low speed electric vehicle :1999 18' Rigid-Hull inflatable boat :1994 Ford/Wollard passengers stairs :Foam trailer (-/-/1000F) :Ford F-550 utility 'Fire Station 13' - 6000 SW 87 Avenue, Sunset :Aerial 13 (21-0447) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/30F/65' rear-mount) :Tanker 13 (21-0276) - 2001 Sterling/Bontke (?/4100) :Air Truck 13 - 200? Kenworth/Pierce 'Fire Station 14' - 5860 SW 70 Street, South Miami :Battalion 8 - 2008 Dodge Ram 3500 4x4/Central States :Engine 14 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) :Rescue 14 - 2003 Freightliner FL60/Medic Master 'Fire Station 15' - 2 Crandon Boulevard, Key Biscayne :Engine 15 - 2007 Pierce Velocity (1500/750) :2006 Chevrolet Colorado 4x4 MOB 'Fire Station 16' - 325 NW 2 Street, Homestead :Battalion 10 - 2008 Dodge Ram 3500 4x4/Central States :Brush 1 - 2007 Mercedes Benz 4x4/Pierce (250/1000) :Engine 16 - 2002 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) :Rescue 16 - 2007 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 17 '- 7050 NW 36 Street, Virginia Gardens :Ladder 17 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/75') :Special Response 17 - 2004 Pierce Lance hazmat (s/n:#15491-02) 'Fire Station 19' - 650 NW 131 Street, North Miami :Aerial 19 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60') :Rescue 19 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 20' - 13000 NE 16 Avenue, North Miami :Battalion 3 - 2003 Ford F-350 4x4/Central States :Engine 20 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) 'Fire Station 21' - 10500 Collins Avenue, Haulover :Battalion 1 - 2003 Ford F-350 4x4/Central States :Engine 21 - 2002 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) :Platform 21 - 2008 Pierce Velocity (1500/750/95' mid-mount) :Rescue 21 - 2008 International 4300/Braun :2006 Chevrolet Colorado 4x4 'Fire Station 22' - 15655 Biscayne Boulevard :Ladder 22 - 2007 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/105' rear-mount) :Rescue 63 - 2007 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 23' - 7825 SW 104 Street, Suniland :Ladder 23 (21-0507) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/30F/75' rear-mount) (s/n:#2805) :Rescue 23 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 24' - 14150 SW 127 Street, Miami Executive Airport :Foam 24 - 2007 Oshkosh Striker 4x4 (?/1500/210F/450lbs dry chemical) :ARS - Bell 412 rescue helicopter :2008 Ford Expedition 'Fire Station 25' - 4600 NW 148 Street, Bldg. 107, Miami-Opa Locka Executive Airport :Foam 25 - 2011 Rosenbauer Panther 6x6 (?/3000/420F/450lbs dry chemical) :ARN - Bell 412 rescue helicopter 'Fire Station 26' - 3190 NW 119 Street, Opa-locka :Ladder 26 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/30F/75' rear-mount) :Platform 26 - 2015 Sutphen (1500/300/100' mid-mount) :Rescue 26 - 2007 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 27' - 7903 East Drive, North Bay Village :Engine 27 - 2002 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) :Rescue 27 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 28' - 8790 NW 103 Street, Hialeah Gardens :Rescue 28 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 29' - 351 SW 107 Avenue, Sweetwater :Aerial 29 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60') :Rescue 29 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 30' - 9500 NE 2 Avenue, Miami Shores :Engine 30 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) :Rescue 30 - 2003 Freightliner FL60/Medic Master 'Fire Station 31' - 17050 NE 19 Avenue, North Miami Beach :Aerial 31 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60') :Rescue 31 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 32' - 358 NE 168 Street, Uleta :Engine 32 - 2002 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) :Rescue 32 - 2002 Freightliner FL60/Medic Master 'Fire Station 33' - 2601 Point East Drive, Aventura :Rescue 33 - 2003 Freightliner FL60/Medic Master 'Fire Station 34 '- 10850 SW 211 Street, Cutler Ridge :Aerial 34 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60') :Platform 34 - 1995 Pierce/LTI (-/-/?' rear-mount) :Rescue 34 - 2007 International 4300/Braun :Rescue 70 - 2007 International 4300/Braun :2008 Ford Expedition 4x4 'Fire Station 35' - 201 Westward Drive, Miami Springs :Engine 35 - 2003 Pierce Lance (1500/750) :Rescue 35 - 2003 Freightliner FL60/Medic Master 'Fire Station 36' - 10001 Hammocks Boulevard, Hammocks :Aerial 36 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60') :Rescue 36 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 37' - 4200 SW 142 Avenue, Kendale Lakes :Engine 37 - 2003 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) :Rescue 37 - 2007 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 38' - 575 NW 199 Street, Miami Gardens :Aerial 38 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60') :Rescue 38 - 2007 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 39' - 641 Europe Way, Port of Miami :Ladder 39 - 2004 American LaFrance/LTI (-/-/75') :2006 Chevrolet Colorado 4x4 :2006 Chevrolet Colorado 4x4 :2005 Ford F-350 'Fire Station 40' - 975 SW 62 Avenue, West Miami :Engine 40 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) :Rescue 40 - 2008 International 4300/Braun 'Fire Station 42' - 65 Fisher Island Drive, Fisher Island 'Fire Station 43' - 13390 SW 152 Street, Richmond Heights 'Fire Station 44' - 7700 NW 186 Street, Palm Springs North 'Fire Station 45' - 9710 NW 58th Street, Doral 'Fire Station 46' - 10200 NW 116 Way, Medley 'Fire Station 47' - 9361 SW 24 Street, Westchester 'Fire Station 48' - 8825 NW 18 Terrace :Engine 48 - 2003 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (s/n:#13820-11) 'Fire Station 49' - 10850 SW 57 Avenue, Pinecrest 'Fire Station 50' - 9788 Hibiscus Street, Perrine 'Fire Station 51' - 4775 NW 199 Street, Opa-locka :Engine 51 - 2005 Pierce Quantum (1500/750/20F) 'Fire Station 52' - 12105 Quail Roost Drive, South Miami Heights :Rescue 52 (21-0482) - 2007 International/Braun 'Fire Station 53' - 11600 SW Turnpike Highway :Quint 53 (21-0653) - 2016 Sutphen Monarch SP70 (2000/470/70' mid-mount platform) 'Fire Station 54' - 15250 NW 27 Avenue, Miami Gardens :Engine 54 - 2015 Rosenbauer Commander (1250/750) 'Fire Station 55' - 21520 SW 87 Avenue, Saga Bay 'Fire Station 56' - 16250 SW 72 Street :Engine 56 - 2015 Rosenbauer Commander (1250/750) 'Fire Station 57' - 8501 SW 127 Avenue 'Fire Station 58' - 12700 SW 6 Street, Tamiami 'Fire Station 59' - 5680 NW 36 Street, Miami International Airport 'Fire Station 60' - 17605 SW 248 Street, Redland :Tanker 60 - 2011 Spartan/Rosenbauer (1500/2500) 'Fire Station 61' - 15155 SW 10 Street 'Fire Station 62' - 7055 SW 144 Street, Palmetto Bay Temporary Quarters used while a more permanent structure is being planned :Engine 62 -2015 Rosenbauer Commander (1250/750 'Fire Station 63' - 1655 NE 205 Street, Homestead 'Fire Station 64' - 15325 NW 77 Court, Miami Lakes 'Fire Station 65' - 1350 SE 24 Street, Homestead 'Fire Station 66' - 3100 SE 8 Street, Homestead :Engine 66 (21-0526) - 2008/2003 Pierce Dash (1500/750/20F) 'Fire Station 69' - 11151 NW 74 Street, Doral 'Fire Station 70' - 11451 SW 248 Street, Coconut Palm 'Fire Station 76' - 1165 95th Street, Bay Harbor Islands :Rescue 76 - 2014 Freightliner/Braun 'Fire Station 78' - 16435 NE 35 Avenue, Eastern Shores 'Marine Ops' :Fireboat 21 - (moored at Haulover Park, near Fire Station 21) :Fireboat 73 - (moored at the Port of Miami) Spare Apparatus :(21-272) - 2001 Pierce Quantum pumper (1250/2000) (s/n:#11909) Assignment Unknown :2018 E-One Cyclone rescue-pumper (1500/750/30F) (SO#141678) :2018 E-One Cyclone rescue-pumper (1500/750/30F) (SO#141679) :2018 E-One Cyclone rescue-pumper (1500/750/30F) (SO#141680) :2018 E-One Cyclone rescue-pumper (1500/750/30F) (SO#141781) :2018 E-One Cyclone rescue-pumper (1500/750/30F) (SO#141782) :2018 E-One Cyclone rescue-pumper (1500/750/30F) (SO#141783) :2018 E-One Cyclone rescue-pumper (1500/750/30F) (SO#141784) :2018 E-One Cyclone rescue-pumper (1500/750/30F) (SO#141785) :2008 Ford Expedition 4x4 :2006 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/750) (ex-Engine 3) :1996 Pierce Quantum pumper (?/?) (s/n:#EA178-01) :1996 Pierce Quantum pumper (?/?) (s/n:#EA178-02) :1996 Pierce Quantum pumper (?/?) (s/n:#EA178-03) :1996 Pierce Quantum pumper (?/?) (s/n:#EA178-04) External Links *Miami-Dade Fire Rescue *Metro Dade Firefighters (IAFF Local 1403) Station Map Category:Miami-Dade County Category:Florida departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Florida departments operating Pierce apparatus